No lo imaginamos
by GinebraPendragon
Summary: SasuHina. Siempre será mi pareja. Este OneShot se sitúa varios años luego del final del manga.


Te sientes culpable, ¿no?

Lo puedo ver en tu mirada, más bien, por la forma en que rehúyes la mía y pretendes hacer como si no me conocieras en lo más mínimo, sabiendo que es todo lo contrario.

Porque me conoces más que cualquier persona en este planeta.

Aún así, con esta actitud tan extraña, me pareces el ser humano más adorable de todos. Y sabes muy bien que no soy dado a los sentimentalismos. Me aburre cualquier situación que conlleve la muestra de afectos, claro, si no se trata de ti. Si viene de ti, puedo soportar hasta peor escena de llanto. Y todo me parece digno de amar en ti.

Por eso puedo soportar ahora, que bajes la mirada y escuches atentamente lo que dice tu marido cerca de tu oído y sin levantar tus ojos para mirarme una vez.

No importa, yo te observo de todos modos y le sonrío a mi esposa aún sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que me dice. No me importa mucho, aunque eso me provoque cargos de conciencia que olvido al día siguiente. Sobre todo cuando te encuentro en el lugar de siempre, enfundada en tu abrigo negro que te hacer ver tan bien, con los ojos brillantes –no sé aún a que se debe el brillo en tu mirada- y las mejillas teñidas de un color rosa que te hace ver como una niña.

Maldita sea.

Maldigo por lo bajo cuando veo que se marchan los dos y yo debo esperar horas y días para poder verte.

Cada vez me siento peor. Cada vez que miro a Naruto, su sonrisa bondadosa y el recuerdo de su amor, siento una opresión escalofriante en mi pecho. Su bondad me hace sentir la peor persona de todas y a veces sólo quisiera escaparme muy lejos de todos. De absolutamente todos.

Sé que es un error, que no era así como imaginé mi vida –siempre tuve la esperanza de estar junto a mi esposo, y una vez que la vida me entregó ese obsequio pensé que toda mi vida lo amaría de esa forma infinita que creía-, y sin pensarlo, sin buscarlo algo cambió los cimientos de todo.

Claro, ¿qué podía atraerme de él? Nunca reparé mayormente en su existencia. Sabía que era el último de los Uchiha, sabía que se había ido de la aldea, pero para mí era un ser que orbitaba lejos de la galaxia que era mi vida en aquel momento. Sólo tenía ojos para Naruto. Juraba que siempre sería así.

Pero la vida no podemos predecirla.

Y fue así, como después de años de convivencia me sorprendió un beso de Sasuke al estar solos los dos en una misión en tierras lejanas. En ese momento lloré, le pedí que me dejara en paz para siempre. Le dije que nunca sucedió y que así sería siempre: nunca sus labios tocaron los míos. Pero algo en mí me decía que era una vana pretensión. Una vana y triste pretensión, eso lo supe al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke, que no dijo algo más. Sólo se retiró de mi habitación y me dejó con el torbellino que era mi mente en aquel momento.

Esa noche no pude dormir.

Sólo pensaba en él. Y comprendí que ya nada en mi vida sería lo mismo.

¿Y si te rapto una noche? Cualquiera de estas.

¿Y si te tomo? Por alguna razón, te siento como la esposa de mi alma.

No, me respondes sonriendo y ocultando tu rostro en la almohada. Maldita sea, te ves tan hermosa a contra luz, en esta penumbra tenue que no logra ocultar del todo tu cuerpo. Cada parte de tu cuerpo me la sé de memoria, porque te he recorrido tantas veces que no logro saber el número exacto.

Conozco cada uno de tus gestos. Sé cuando estás alegre porque tus ojos brillan, sé cuando sólo quieres mandar al demonio al mundo entero porque tu rostro se vuelve como el de una estatua. Sé que la culpa te carcome, pero aún así no puedes irte de mi lado. Sé que pensabas que lo amarías toda tu vida y que serías una esposa ejemplar y fiel, pero todo eso se va al carajo cuando entro en tu cuerpo y poseo todo de ti. Casi todo de ti.

Me gustaría presumirte por las calles, gritar "miren, tengo a la mujer más hermosa de todas, la más elegante, la más dulce y es mía sólo mía". Te daría vergüenza, lo sé, ocultarías tu rostro distinguido detrás de mi hombro y yo seguiría gritando porque todos se pueden ir al mismo demonio.

Pero no pasará, ¿verdad?

Y asientes en silencio mientras te vistes y sólo puedo observar tu cuerpo –mi cuerpo- mientras se oculta bajo tu ropa.

En el fondo, Hinata, eres una dulce y buena mujer y Naruto te ama y nunca le harías ese daño. No, no eres cínica, sólo somos culpables de sentir lo que sentimos en un mal momento de nuestras vidas. No llores, amor mío, no llores porque no existe algo capaz de dañarme tanto como tu dolor.

Te dejaría, pero eso sería como morir.

Es egoísta, lo sé. Muy egoísta, pero no me imagino una vida sin tu cuerpo. Sin tu dulzura, sin tu amor.

Porque me amas, ¿no? Porque yo si te amo, como nunca pensé que podría amar. Y pienso que debes amarme más de lo que te duele todo esto. Porque si no… ¿cómo eres capaz de desafiarlo todo y venir a esta habitación de mala muerte? Una fría habitación impersonal que se vuelve todo mi mundo cuando estamos los dos en ella. Donde hago más que hacerte el amor: donde me muestro como soy y te muestro todo de mí. Por eso me conoces, Hinata, porque te he dejado entrar hasta lo más recóndito de mi podrido ser.

Pero yo no sé si lo conozco todo de ti. ¿Será que sólo conozco una parte y quien te conoce es tu esposo? Me torturo hasta el infinito, sobre todo cuando los veo caminar de la mano por el pueblo.

Una simple misión. O eso pensaron ambos. O tal vez él lo supo desde siempre o desde que descubrió que su rostro amable y hermoso le dolía en alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo sintió aquello? Algunos meses, después descubrió que el deseo le quemaba y que no se apagaría hasta tenerla y poseer todo de ella.

Una posada perdida en la bruma de sus memorias.

Los dos cayendo a la cama luego de un beso lleno de culpa. Pero lleno de deseo.

Le quitó la ropa y contempló su piel blanca, como de porcelana fría. El suave contorno de sus caderas, sus pechos generosos que no podía dejar de tocar. Su boca que ya dejaba escapar suaves gemidos a la vez que sus labios recorrían su cuello. Era su punto débil, el cuello. Lo supo casi enseguida. Y ella despertó en lo más profundo, eso lo supo él porque las manos de ella tocaban todo de él. Le quitó la ropa con desesperación, como si las horas se fueran agotando en minutos. Sólo quería sentir su piel contra la suya y no pensar en nada.

No existía nadie más.

Sabía que luego se odiaría por siempre. Y aún así…

Antes de entrar en ella la observó y pensó en aquel momento que nunca había visto algo más hermoso. Sabía que todo se torcería para siempre, pero no volvería atrás. La besó suavemente en los labios mientras introducía su miembro con lentitud y ella intentó en vano ahogar un gemido.

Pasaron horas.

Luego, esas horas volvieron a repetirse.

Luego la culpa la obligaba a bajar los ojos ante su presencia. Y se obligaba a sonreír a su marido.


End file.
